


Как девчонка

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Как девчонка

— Знаешь, с меня хватит. Я молчу о наших отношениях, потому что ты, видите ли, не хочешь, чтобы о них узнали твои родители; делаю вид, что мы незнакомы в Аврорате; не прошу гулять со мной по Лондону. Я стал очень удобным любовником. Но всему есть предел! — Гарри не выдержал и сорвался на крик. — Я не лезу тебе в душу, Драко, уважаю твое личное пространство, но если ты снова полезешь в пекло, без подстраховки…

— Мистер Поттер, — в палату заглянул усталый пожилой колдомедик, — он же не слышит. Оглох от взрыва. 

Драко ехидно приподнял бровь, и Гарри мигом вскипел: он что, раньше не мог сказать? Обязательно его дураком выставлять?

— Продолжай, Поттер. Столько экспрессии, даже жаль, что я это пропускаю. 

Драко пытался ехидничать, но Гарри видел, как он невольно кривится от боли. Огромные волдыри от ожогов уродовали его побелевшее, как полотно, лицо. Под глазом волдырь уже лопнул, обнажив сизую плоть; из левого уха текла тоненькая струйка крови. Неужели барабанная перепонка лопнула?

Гарри внезапно захлебнулся жалостью и нежностью. Они были вместе уже четыре месяца: как-то совершенно случайно поцеловались на рождественском корпоративе, потом продолжили в постели… Они тогда всю ночь трахались, как заведенные, и наутро оба еле-еле переставляли ноги. Тогда накопившееся между ними напряжение взорвалось, сменившись покоем и ощущением правильности. А потом… начало накапливаться вновь. 

Они не жили вместе, не признавались друзьям и никогда не обсуждали совместное будущее, как бы пафосно это ни звучало. Они никогда не говорили и о настоящем, все получалось как-то само: они могли переглянуться, случайно встретившись на службе, а потом вечером встретиться у Гарри дома. К себе Драко его не приглашал.

И если поначалу Гарри было… нормально, то в последнее время становилось все тоскливее. Хотелось обычные отношения, совместные вечера у камина, отсасывать, не думая, что в любой момент через камин может нагрянуть Рон, потому что думает, что он один… 

Он пытался вызвать Драко на разговор, но ничего не выходило: Драко отшучивался, сам Гарри не хотел походить на девчонку. Но сейчас, глядя на изрезанные пальцы Драко, ощущая еще оставшийся тошнотворный запах горелой плоти, Гарри даже не решил, а просто понял: достаточно. Пусть девчонка. Это все неважно.

Он нашарил в кармане какую-то бумажку — это оказался старый чек, вынул из внутреннего кармана авторучку (что поделать, если они удобней перьев!) и нарисовал кривоватое, детское сердечко. Удивленный взгляд Драко так смутил его, что он вскочил и почти бегом пошел к выходу, кинув свой глупый рисунок на прикроватный столик. 

Минут пятнадцать он стоял у палаты, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Они никогда не признавались друг другу… даже намеком. Но пусть это глупость, достойная первокурсницы, иногда даже грубым аврорам можно прислушиваться к тому, что нашептывает душа. 

А потом он тихонько приотворил дверь. 

Драко лежал, отвернувшись к стене. На бывшем чеке красовались два косых сердечка-близнеца. Гарри недолго думая залез к Драко в кровать и обнял со спины:

— Ну теперь-то ты позовешь меня на семейный ужин?

— Я тебя не слышу, но в любом случае, не раскатывай губу. 

Гарри улыбнулся.


End file.
